Imperial Guide
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ || Table of Contents || ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ��: Basic Introduction ����: Rules ������: Vocabulary ����: Disciplinary Actions ��: Expectations ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ��: Basic Introduction ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Welcome to the guide of the Heer. We are a very strict group; we have a lot of diversity within the Deutsches Heer and we would like you to comply with these very simple tasks. Failure to do so will be listed in the ���� section of this guide. Again we welcome you into the Deutsches Heer. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ����: Rules ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ This is where you will find the rules for the realm, be sure to follow them with your utmost cooperation. 1: You will be in Uniform if you are doing anything pertaining to the genre. 2: You must follow orders when they are given in a timely manner. 3: Maturity is highly required when you are in the Heer. 4: Proper grammar is a must, some slight flaws are acceptable but keep them to a minimum. 5: Joining the discord is mandatory, at the end of this section will be the discord ID. 6: Report violations of the rules to the General Staff. 7: You are to remain loyal to the Kaiserreich at all times. * Discord ID: wJmY467* ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ������: Vocabulary ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ I. Basic terms to know: Ja, He'rr : Yes, sir! Nein, Herr!: No, sir! Verstanden?: Understood? Antreten!: Fall in! Wegtreten!: Fall out! Stillgestanden!: Stand at attention! Ruhrt Euch!: Stand at ease. Hocken!: Crouch. (Click C) Auf!: Get up! Laufen/gehen/halt: Run/Walk/Stop. Los!: Go! II. Manual of Arms Prasentiert das Gewehr!: Present Arms! Das Gew-ehr uber!: Shoulder Arms (Click Y) Bajonett fertig machen!: Prepare Bayonet! (Click X) II. Basic Movement Rechts um!: Right face! Links um!: Left face! About face!: Kehrt um! Halb rechts geschieht!: Right incline! Halb links geschieht!: Left incline! Vorderfront: Center face! Marsch! : Forward March! Halt!: Stop! III. Range Commands Prasentiert das Gewehr!: Present Arms! Zielen!: Take aim! Feuer!: Fire! Feuer Frei!: Fire at will! Feuer aufhoren!: Cease fire! Gewehr weg!: Rifle away! ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ����: Disciplinary Actions ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ These are the consequences for not following the rules / basic instructions of a superior officer. 1: You will be warned. 2: You will lose your rank if the matter requires it. 3: You will either be exiled or you will be a prisoner. In short, just follow the directions of the higher ups. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ��: Expectations ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ As a military group we expect you to follow simple instructions and if you are punished to take that punishment and remain loyal to the Kaiserreich. If you were punished accordingly then accept the punishment and work your way back up. If you were punished without rhyme or reason then both parties will see a member of the Generalstab. If the matter is important enough then you will see the Chef des Generalstabes and Emperor. Maturity should not be an issue and acting out of order is not acceptable. As an Officer you are expected to do what your role entitles. If you are in elite divisions you are to abide by the same rules as everyone else, there are no exceptions. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Written & Signed by: ����������������������������